1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clips. Particularly, the present invention relates to a locking clip assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clip-type structures have been around for a long time. Ever since there was a need to connect two articles together, clips of various designs have been constructed. The most basic of clip designs is the paper clip, which is designed to hold two or more pieces of paper together without puncturing the surface of the paper.
There have been devised resilient clips, locking clips, spring clips, clips for garters, clips for suspenders, rug holder clips, clips for fabric, clips for canvas tarps or plastic sheets, clips for clothes hangers, and the like. Locking clips are a special category of clips that typically include a means for maintaining a clip in a locked position.
In one type of locking clip, two jaw members pivot relative to each other about a pivot axis. On one side of the pivot axis is a pair of jaws in opposed relationship to each other. On the other side of the pivot axis are the lever handles of the two jaw members. When the lever handles are squeezed toward each other, the jaws open. On one of the lever handles is positioned a clip structure spaced from the pivot axis. Pivotally connected to the clip structure is a locking member that is pivoted to capture the other lever handle and maintain the pair of lever handles at a relatively fixed, spaced position until the locking member is pivotally removed from its locking position.
Another type of locking clip is a clasp having a front member and a back member. The back member has one end formed into a tongue that is bent inwardly and rearwardly to present an inwardly directed hook. A slide is fitted on the front member and is configured to slide toward the tongue and to capture the tongue of the back member to the front member and to lock the front member to the back member until the slide is disengaged. The tongue and the front member at the point of capture by the slide are the “jaws” that hold the fabric placed between the front member and the back member.
A locking rug holder is another type of clip that has two arms. One is a long arm with a J-shaped member and the other is a swinging arm hingedly connected to the short arm of the J-shaped member. The ends opposite the J-shaped member of each of the long arm and the swinging arm include rubber pads in opposed relationship to each other. Each arm has a plurality of corrugations on its outer surface that extends between the J-shaped member and the rubber pads. A rectangular loop member has cross arms where each cross arm is provided with a roller for engaging the corrugations of the long arm and the swinging arm. In use, a portion of a rug is placed between the rubber pads and the loop member is forced forward toward the end with the rubber pads so that the rollers engage the corrugations thereby holding the long arm and the swinging arm together.
There is also a clip assembly that includes two gripping members that include jaws and arms that are joined by a pivot connection so that the jaws are forced into engagement when the arms are pressed together. A first arm is typically rectangular with an elongated slot. The second arm is made of a resilient material so that the arm bends as the jaws are forced into gripping engagement. There is a hook or other attachment portion on a terminal end of the second arm such that the hook is received through the elongated slot of the first arm thereby permitting the attachment of a rope or cord or the like to the hook after the hook is bent through the slot, thus preventing the arms from separating out of the forced gripping engagement.